Retazos de una vida en común (hiatus)
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: La vida en común de James y Lorcan tienen una larga vida en común llena de momentos, unos más interesantes que otros, unos más bonitos que otros, unos más románticos que otros, pero que les hizo crecer como pareja y tener una completa complicidad entre ellos. ¿Te lo vas a perder?
1. Holding hands

**Título:** Retazos de una vida en común

 **Rated:** K

 **Géneros** : Romance y Friendship

 _HP es de JK._

 _El fic pertenece al "30 Day OTP Challenge"_

 **N. de A.:** La historia detrás de esta ídem no es algo super enrevesado y yo, no. Entré a FF, a historias para ver algo que leer (que al final no lo hice. No suelo consumir demasiado FF, la verdad) y me salió de las primeras la historia de _CaelumDraconis_ con este Challenge y con todos los días ya puestos y traducidos al español. Así que he dicho "pues escribo Jorcan" y aquí estoy. Si sale bien, si me gusta, igual hago más de estos con otra OTP. Si a mí OTPs no me faltan.

A partir de ahora, en este fic, las N de A van a estar al final, después del fic. Los capítulos van a ser, a menos que se me vaya de las manos, de 155 palabras todos. Al menos este, si hago otro quizá lo hago sin límite o libre o algo. Los géneros de cada capítulo estarán indicados en el mismo cap. No hay ningún orden cronológico ni relación directa entre un capítulo con el otro; por supuesto es la misma pareja y todo ocupa una misma vida, en lo que pueda, un cap jamás va a contradecir al otro, pero no es algo continuado o lineal.

 **Pairing:** Jorcan (James/Lorcan)

 _155w_

* * *

 **Retazos de una vida en común**

* * *

 **1\. Holding hands**

James observó la puerta que se hayaba ante él, después ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Lorcan. Buscó con su mano derecha la izquierda de su novio y, al encontrarla, sintió un pequeño apretón reconfortante, lo que hizo que le diese una sonrisa en respuesta.

Volvió a mirar la puerta. Nunca una puerta le había parecido tan complicada de abrir. Aunque claro, la puerta no era lo complicado sino lo que había detrás de ella: sus suegros.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó, dándole otro pequeño apretón.

—Claro... —intentó sonar seguro, no lo consiguió. Su voz temblaba tanto como él—. Pero...

—No te voy a soltar.

James asintió. Estaba a punto de ser presentado como el novio oficial de Lorcan y en ese momento sentía miedo por la reacción que podrían tener Rolf y Lys. Pero amaba a Lorcan y era lo importante. Finalmente abrió la puerta y caminó con él adentro, a dar a conocer su relación.

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**

 **¡Estás totalmente invitado a hacer el challenge!**


	2. Cuddling somewhere

**2.** **Cuddling somewhere**

Lorcan se revolvió entre los brazos de James al sentir la fría mano del mayor colándose bajo su camiseta, dejando suaves caricias por su costado, espalda y abdomen. Contuvo un pequeño jadeo ante la temperatura de las manos.

En ese momento se encontraban en un sillón de la sala común de Slytherin. La gente miraba un poco mal a James por encontrarse por allí, siendo de Gryffindor, pero eran tan pocos y tan irrelevantes que ni se tomaba la molestia en responder su mirada.

Estaban a la vista de todos, acurrucándose el uno contra el otro y hablando en susurros de tonterías de pareja, pero tampoco quería recibir todas las miradas a la vez de sus compañeros. Tuvo que mandarle una mirada reprovatoria a James, aunque salió bastante mal pues aún sentía las cosquillas por su cuerpo y por la atmósfera en sí, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sonrisa que James no tardó mucho en besar.

* * *

De verdad, no sé ni cómo he podido escribir el capítulo de hoy pues lo he tenido que hacer sólo con una mano y no es que haya sido fácil precisamente. Pero el Jorcan merece todos los sacrificios del mundo, es un hecho.

¡Hasta mañana! ¡Diiiisfrutad!


	3. Gaming

**3\. Gaming**

—Y así —James, mientras acababa la explicación, pulsaba el botón correspondiente—, es como se marca un gol.

James y Lorcan estaban en la sala de estar de la familia Potter, frente a la televisión de plasma y con la consola conectada mientras jugaban un partido al Fifa. Lorcan estaba sentado en el sillón con el mando en las manos, el cual miraba como quien encuentra por primera vez vida en Marte; James, por su lado, estaba sentado en el suelo a sus pies, entre sus piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en la entrepierna del chico.

—¿Estás preparado? —preguntó el mayor de los dos.

—No —respondió Lorcan girando el mando entre sus manos.

—Pues comienza el partido.

James seleccionó entonces empezar de nuevo y un nuevo partido comenzó, con los mismos equipos de antes.

—Pero...

—Venga, Lorcan, te toca sacar.

Lorcan usó entonces la técnica que durante siglos cientos de personas han estado probando, la mayoría de las veces con gran acierto y suerte: comenzó a tocar todos los balones y a hacer girar todos los joysticks y con esa suerte que se tiene cuando odias realmente a tu pareja marcó un gol.

—Pero... —en esta ocasión fue el turno de James para quedarse perplejo.

—Tranquilo, cariño —bajó ambas manos hasta su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla con lentitud—, vale que un novato te haya marcado un gol en los primeros diez segundos, pero piensa que aún quedan 4 minutos... aún puedo marcarte muchos más.

—Te odio, jum —se puso en pie, le miró inflando los mofletes de manera infantil y se fue.

—Venga, jo, ahora que empezaba a gustarme. ¡Oye, James! —tomó el mando entre sus manos—. ¡Por lo menos dime cómo se quita la pausa, que quiero seguir jugando. ¡James!

* * *

 **No sé si realmente alguien verá y leerá esto hasta el punto de haber estado esperando de manera incansable a que hubiese nuevo capítulo pero aun así me siento mal por haber tardado tanto y voy a dar una pequeña, pequeñísima explicación de lo que ha pasado, de por qué no he subido más capítulos hasta ahora.**

 **Básicamente el día que subí el anterior a este, el 2, me llevé un corte bastante duro y profundo en el dedo. Tampoco os voy a contar mi puta vida pero básicamente tuve que estar una semana con el dedo inmovilizado y en alto. Digo que fue ese día porque es importante, de hecho publiqué esa historia escrita con una sola mano como pude, pero vi que era imposible y por ello, hasta que no se ha curado y puedo volver a escribir con ambas manos y bien pues no he podido. Pero, como dice el título 30 caps 30 días (no dice eso pero se entiende así) este es el tercero, mañana el cuarto y así hasta treinta.**

 **Para no hacer la nota de autor mucho más larga básicamente decir que lo de los 155w era una locura y una tontería pues era corto tanto para mí como para vosotros, de manera que va a ser libre pero siempre drabbles, menos de 1.000 palabras.**

 **Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos, un beso.**


End file.
